


You Need a Bath

by AudreyRose



Series: January 2013 writing challenge [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint looked up at Loki as he felt the god shift and he hummed in the back of his throat. He felt completely relaxed, curled against the gods side comfortably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Loki gives Clint a bath

Clint looked up at Loki as he felt the god shift and he hummed in the back of his throat. He felt completely relaxed, curled against the gods side comfortably. Loki let out a quiet chuckle, shaking his head at how pliable the archer was like this. In fact he reminded the raven haired male very much of a over sized cat, all stretched against his side practically purring.

"You need a bath," his voice was quiet as his eyes trailed over Clint's form. The archer let out a whine and pressed closer into Loki's side. It was clear that the blonde didn't want to move, and Loki was rather content to remain with the archer curled around him. However he, no they both had things that needed to get finished. Things that laying in bed all morning wouldn't help, not one bit. "Come, we have things to do today Little Hawk," his voice was practically a purr as he roused the archer.

Clint grumbled as he slowly untangled himself from the god and sat up with a sigh. "Can't we just sleep in for once?" he asked with a yawn and Loki practically rolled his eyes. "Just for a little bit? No work, no needing to get dressed, just all day in this wonderful bed?" Loki gave the mortal a look and he sighed dramatically. "Fine, bath time it is," he crossed his arms, pouting slightly.

Loki let out a quiet laugh and stood, walking across the large bedroom. Clint watched him as he walked into the attached bathroom and he let his eyes lid until he heard the water start. With a loud sigh he forced himself out of bed. He stretched, his bones popping loudly before padding across the soft carpet into the bathroom.

Loki sat on the edge of the large tub, his fingers dipping into the water every once and a while. Clint inhaled the scent of vanilla and mint and perched himself on the side of the tub, his chin resting on the God's shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the gods middle, pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulder.

"Love you," he murmured nipping at the gods ear with a slight smile. Loki hummed in the back of his throat, a smile turning up his lips at the corner. Loki shut the tap off and turned watching Clint for a moment before slipping into the tub.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked with a grin making the archer laugh quietly. Clint slid in behind the god who quickly relaxed against him. "A slow day?" he inquired, wondering what could be put off until later.

"Mmm," Clint nodded, wrapping his arms around Loki. "It would be a nice, just us," he murmured pressing a kiss to the back of the god's neck. He liked it when it was like this, just the two of them. Quiet moments were somewhat rare to come by with their day jobs of course.

Loki leaned back, turning his head just enough to look at Clint for a moment. "That does sound nice," he admitted as the archer picked up a wash cloth and started washing him gently. 

"I'm full of good idea's boss," he laughed, pressing his face into the back of his neck hiding his grin. Loki pulled away and turned so he could face him, his knees drawn up to his chest. Clint raised a brow, slightly thrown off as he took the towel from him and motioned for him to turn around.

Clint silently obeyed and Loki moved up behind him. Loki's legs wrapping around him as let his chin come to rest on Clint's shoulder in much the same manner the archer had done with him. "You know I don't like it when you call me that," he chided, but with a slight laugh in his undertone.

Clint made a noise in the back of his throat and Loki laughed, pressing a kiss to his jaw. He unwrapped himself from the archer, arching back just enough to reach the soap and started washing the mans back.

Clint just relaxed a bit more with each touch, making the god smile and laugh quietly. Once he finished he picked up the shampoo and started rubbing it though the mans mused hair. Drawing quiet purrs from the off blonde's throat every so often. "You are something else, Barton," he laughed and Clint turned with a smile on his lips.

"That I can agree with one hundred percent boss."


End file.
